


Охота на социальной дистанции / The Social-Distancing Hunter

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Любовь и охота во времена коронавируса"
Kudos: 4





	Охота на социальной дистанции / The Social-Distancing Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Social-Distancing Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626872) by K Hanna Korossy. 



— Так, Пол даже на звонки не отвечает, — Дин сбросил вызов. — Спорим, он замуровался в своём бункере лет так на десять?

Сэм покачал головой — _спорить_ он не собирался — потом с облегчением сказал в трубку:  
— Спасибо, приятель. Мы прибудем туда завтра утром.

— У тебя удачно? — с надеждой поинтересовался Дин.

— Ага. Такер доставит железные пули и порох.

— Отлично! 

Сэм кивнул.

— Но заплатить ему придется электронным переводом, и доставка будет бесконтактной.

— .... И что теперь?

***

— Ты уверен, что не получил кровь от вампира?

— Чувак, я бы узнал, если бы проглотил её!

— Хорошо, тогда это лишь укус, — Сэм нажал сильнее, вызвав у брата придушенный звук. — Придави здесь как следует, пока я достаю шовный набор.

— Хорошо-то хорошо, но...

— Но что?

Динову физиономию искажала гримаса беспокойства.

— Ты не слышал — этот вампир не _кашлял_ на меня, прежде чем укусить?

***

— Аликс обновила свой фейсбук.

Дин посмотрел, наклонившись, через плечо брата на экран компьютера. 

— Ну? У неё там всё безопасно?

— Да, похоже, в их больнице не слишком много больных с вирусом. Но она пишет, что устает сильно, маску приходится постоянно носить, и что она беспокоится.

— Ну ладно, — Дин указал кивком на экран. — Посмотри ещё, что там у Джоди и Донны. Полицейские тоже в зоне риска.

***

— Как думаешь, это _он_ ответственен за вирус?

— Трамп? — Дин поднял бровь. — Ну, он, конечно, придурок, но ты что, думаешь, он это...

— Да не Трамп, — раздраженно отозвался Сэм. — Я о Чаке говорю.

— О. — Дин обдумал это. — Ну, возможно? В библии вообще-то полно всякого о разных морах.

— Если бы он желал нас уморить, то есть много способов получше, — вслух продолжал рассуждать Сэм.

— Да. Но сеять по миру страх, растерянность и разобщенность — это вроде бы должно доставлять ему наслаждение?

Сэм вздохнул.  
— Надо наконец _разобраться_ и найти способ с ним покончить.

***

— Как ты узнал, кто из них был перевертышем?

— Легко, чувак — он один был без маски.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Ага. Но я не подходил к нему ближе полутора метров — я не воткнул в него нож рукой, а метнул его издали.

***

— Да, я умею их шить, что тебя в этом удивляет?

Сэм покачал головой. Он давно понял, что брата не стоит недооценивать.

— Но это не... я в курсе, что ты умеешь зашивать раны или порванные джинсы. Но это не то же самое, что скроить...

— Чувак, это всего лишь маска, — явно сердито сказал Дин. — Ничего сложного. Это не в... — тут он вдруг ушёл в работу с головой.

Сэм нахмурил брови.

— Не в... что? Не в первый раз? Ты и раньше шил маску?

— Нет.

— Дин.

— Да неважно это, — Дин вздохнул. — Ну, когда ты болел воспалением легких, папа тебя слишком рано забрал из больницы. Твой иммунитет тогда был просто в хлам, и мы боялись, что ты опять заразишься чем-нибудь.

Сэм откинулся назад.

— Я этого не помню.

— Ты был совсем ребенком, — пренебрежительно сообщил Дин. Словно он сам тогда не был ребенком. Ребенком, который шил своему младшему братишке маску, чтобы его защитить.

Сэм проглотил свою улыбку.

— Ну... спасибо тебе.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — буркнул Дин.

Сэм даже не стал сетовать потом, обнаружив на своей маске Маленького Пони. Хотя его заинтересовало, где это Дин нашёл такую ткань.

***

— Они _закрылись_ , Дин. Неизвестно _на сколько_.

— Пекарня миссис Ф? Да, я в курсе. Хреново, пироги из супермаркета с её пирогами даже рядом не стояли.

— Нет, я не про...

— Ну да, и бар тоже закрыли. И винный. _Винный магазин_ , Сэм! Я даже не знаю, что может быть хуже.

— Дин...

— Мне придется заказывать виски хрен знает где, словно в средневековье каком.

— Я о библиотеках говорю, Дин! Их закрыли по всему штату. И даже ничего нельзя будет заказать из других библиотек.

— О чём... ах. Ну да. Мне так жаль, Сэмми, — покаянно сказал Дин. — Но они же откроются снова.

— Только никто не знает, когда. Как нам обходиться без библиотек, Дин?

Квинтиллионом книг в библиотеке бункера? Электронными книжками? Телевидением? Но Сэм выглядел так, словно был на грани панической атаки, — или реорганизации всех складских помещений бункера, — потому Дин проглотил свои полезные советы и сказал только:  
— Слушай, если тебе там что-нибудь понадобится, мы всегда можем взломать их, ведь да?

— Ох. Точно, — голос Сэма перестал быть таким пронзительным. Он откашлялся. — Да, ты прав. 

И, раз уж на то пошло, в винном они бы тоже могли сделать крошечный такой взлом...

***

— Дин, если даже на дороге пусто, это не значит, что ты можешь разгоняться больше ста миль в час! _Дин!_

***

— Это хреново, Сэмми, — Дин тихо клял себя.

Сэм сглотнул пару раз, тиская пальцами ткань Диновой рубашки, прежде чем смог ответить:

— Я в порядке.

Дин фыркнул.

— Что-то мне не кажется. Артерия цела, но... крови слишком много, чувак, даже для нас это многовато. И колено твоё...

Сэм уронил голову на землю, лицо под разводами крови было совсем белым.

— Ты сам сможешь с этим справиться.

Дин поскреб затылок, размышляя. Сейчас у них имелись страховки. Их знали в Лебаноне как парней с травмоопасными увлечениями. Так что в норме Дин бы отправил Сэма в госпиталь разбираться с таким: зашить рану, долить в организм чего надо и вправить этот неприятный вывих. В норме — это два месяца назад.

— Дин, — Сэм уже стал произносить слова невнятно. — Если тебе надо, давай не пое... я буду в норм...

— Они не дадут мне побыть там с тобой, — тихо сказал Дин. Больницы теперь были только для пациентов, посетителей туда не пускали.

Сэм встретился с ним глазами — взгляд был истомленный, но пытающийся казаться сильным, потому что он знал, что Дину от этого будет хуже, чем ему самому. 

— Я знаю.

Они смолкли. Потом Дин покачал головой.

— Я сделаю всё сам, — он застелил одеялом их временный "хирургический стол" и осторожно просунул руку под ногу Сэма. — Но больно будет до чертиков.

Сэм, придурок, улыбнулся ему, хватаясь за плечи Дина рукой.  
— Ничего, выживу.

— Да уж постарайся. Я не собираюсь оставаться тут один.

_конец_


End file.
